


ain't always broken (but here's to hoping)

by my_infinite_variety



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, James T. Kirk Dies, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Regret, Sad, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Unhappy Ending, You know the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: kirk lays dying and wishes he was alone.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	ain't always broken (but here's to hoping)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from post malone's song "feeling whitney"

you’re alone, just like you knew you would be.

and it hurts.

everything hurts. your body, your heart, your soul.

but then you’re not alone and everything hurts that much more.

because he will kneel with you, inches away but too far to touch, and watch you die.

like your mother watched your father die. like you watched your mother waste away. like the two of you watched pike gasp for air in his final moments.

you’re not alone anymore and you wish you were.

“i’m scared,” you tell him. “help me not be.”

and he cries for you. 

tears slip down his cheeks and you wonder if he notices.

he doesn’t wipe them away, doesn’t tear his eyes from yours.

you wish he would stand, walk away, leave you to die alone. 

he doesn’t.

“you are my friend, james kirk.” his voice is broken.

you are his friend. he is everything you will never have. you want to look away.

you reach for him anyway, hit glass with blistered fingers.

he reaches for you too, says farewell with that beautiful gesture, and you smile.

and then you slip away, in pain, reaching out for what you have been denied.

spock is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!


End file.
